Electrical circuits have been printed or otherwise applied to flexible substrates, such as paper, woven fabrics, nonwoven fabrics and polymer films. The electrical circuits have incorporated conductive inks applied with various ink-printing techniques, and various products, such as covers, badges, labels and tags, have incorporated the printed circuits. In particular arrangements, the printed circuits have been employed in hygienic products, such as drapes, gowns, garments, personal care absorbent products, and the like. In other arrangements, electrical/electronic circuitry has been employed to provide sensors located in selected personal care products, such as wetness sensors in disposable infant diapers.
Conventional printed circuit configurations formed on substrates having high levels of surface porosity, however, have continued to exhibit problems. When the conductive inks have been printed on porous materials, the level of electrical conductivity has been excessively degraded. As a result, there has been a continuing need for improved configurations of conductive circuits printed onto porous materials.